Play Pretend
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Leo and Percy are moving in together. Nico, Frank and Hazel don't like that. Mainly because the two are moving to Miami. And because they weren't invited to live with their favorite Greeks. Now let the trio discover why so far away and what Leo and Percy are hiding. Beware, they're hiding a couple of VERY dirty secrets! Frank/Hazel/Leo threesome and Nico/Percy slash and mpreg


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Frazeleo || Play Pretend || Frazeleo || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Play Pretend – The Most Wanted Rooming Arrangement

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post the Giant War

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, doubling, masturbation, toys, mpreg, BDSM, enema, pegging, orgasm-denial, spanking/whipping, crossdressing, breeding kink, bestiality kink (mentioned), marking/branding, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel (established)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean

Own Characters: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Esperanza Nicole Zhang

Summary: Leo and Percy are moving in together. But they're moving to Miami, which is not appreciated by Frank, Hazel and Nico. At least until they learn what is going on behind closed doors and why Leo and Percy really felt as though they needed to leave...

This may be on a different level, but I'd still like to put it into one sentence with _War Trophy/Trophy Wife_ and _Something Went Wrong/The Wrong Path_, because: Well, why because? Just look at the bloody list behind "Warnings:", that's reason enough. And don't even ask where the bestiality came from, I have no bloody idea. But that's what happens when I spend all day writing a smut story. It evolves. That's how the two just mentioned stories had been born too.

Anyway, this baby had been fathered by **mywingsarecooler**, thus it shall be dedicated to you. Because I actually didn't want to take any more requests, but then that request for Frazeleo smut and fluff (not sure about the fluff, but I tried. It has some, but it definitely has more smut) kept bugging me. Now I'm grateful, because I've been working myself to death with writing requested stories and stories that had been laying around for so long and finishing new chapters these days (18 new oneshots and chapters within the last 21 days. I have done nothing aside from writing) that writing wasn't that much fun anymore. _This_ was fun. Much fun. So thanks for the request and taking my mind off the stuff I still have to do.

**Play Pretend**

_The Most Wanted Rooming Arrangement_

"I don't like this. At all", grunted Frank darkly, shifting the giant cardboard box in front of him.

"Stop complaining, keep carrying boxes", chided his girlfriend behind him amused.

"But he's right", agreed her brother irritated. "I don't like that either."

"Nico! Frank!", huffed the daughter of Pluto annoyed. "Both of you, shut up now! Don't think, even for a second, that I like the idea of Leo and Percy moving to Miami! Outside of safe camp boarders and far away from our possible protection! But we can't change it, we can only accept it."

"I know, I know", pouted Frank, putting the box down. "I still want our firebug with _us_."

"And there's the problem", snorted Nico and leaned against the box. "Leo isn't yours. And Percy isn't mine. So we have to accept that they have their own lives."

"Exactly", raised Hazel and patted her big brother's head. "We can just be glad that they're with each other. Leo is great when it comes to thinking stuff up, while Percy is great when it comes to fighting. They can protect each other. They'll be fine."

"Thanks for the word of confidence, Haze", chuckled Percy amused as he entered.

Next to him was Leo, both carrying a long box with them. Behind them came Jason, Reyna, Annabeth and Piper, all equally packed as they were. Once all boxes were dumped in the big living room, the different couples collapsed against them to rest. Piper wrapped her arms around Annabeth's waist, nestling her nose into the blonde locks.

"I'm tired. Why do they have so much stuff?", complained the native American. "All I wanted to do on my day off was fucking Annie, not carrying every little thing in Leo's possession to Miami!"

"Too much information, Piper!", complained Leo and wiggled his noise.

"Yes, _Piper_", hissed Annabeth with a glare and flushed. "No sex for you if you have to say stuff like that in front of our friends! Besides, they're our best friends and they had helped us move our stuff too, so it's the least we can do for them."

"Thanks, Annabeth", grinned Percy broadly.

"But why Miami?", frowned Jason, gaining everyone's attention and voicing what they all have been thinking of. "I mean, Piper and Annabeth moved into the Big House. Wouldn't that be a thing for you guys too? I thought you love Bunker 9, Leo! And you love camp at all, Percy."

"We love it, but it's time to move on", shrugged Percy with a frown. "Like you said, Piper and Annabeth move in together, because now that Mister D is finally off the hook, they took over as camp leaders with Chiron. You two are still supervising Camp Jupiter and those three are doing Hades knows what in the underworld."

"Tell me where our place is in all of that", sighed Leo and tilted his head. "I mean... I want a life of my own. I don't want to be stuck and I don't want to leech off of you guys. I want my own thing."

"And so do I", grinned Percy, ruffling Leo's curls. "So we'll start anew here. Who knows what we'll find here? Besides, Miami... I mean, come on! Look at the beaches!"

"Point taken", nodded Reyna amused before clapping her hands. "Very well! Off you go, there is still much stuff that needs to get inside this very amazing house, for which Percy and Leo probably had to sell their asses very often."

"Hey!", yelled Leo and Percy and blushed broadly.

"What?", frowned Piper and shrugged. "It's the most common theory as to how the adorable little orphan and the poor boy from New York can afford this awesome house that is fit perfectly for a family sans grandparents, uncles and aunts! And it has a pool and is near the beach! But hey, we're not judging you. If you got a dream, you got to do something to fulfill it."

"We are not some common whores!", disagreed Percy with a glare. "Tell them, Nico!"

"Oh? So you only spread your legs for Nico? Am I the only one not surprised?", smirked Jason. "Though I wouldn't have thought you would scoop that low, Leo."

The son of Poseidon turned dark red and stared at Nico helplessly. Leo threw a similar look at Hazel. The two children of the underworld chuckled and exchanged a look.

"Those two", grunted Frank, pointing at the siblings. "Are the kids of the god of wealth. Do you really think that those two, or anyone for that matter, could say no to Leo and Percy when they go all begging puppy eyed? Leo and Percy promised to pay it all back, but Nico and Hazel paid."

"Oh", nodded Reyna understandingly and frowned. "That is so boring."

"Excuse me?", snorted Leo ridiculed.

"What?", huffed the daughter of Bellona defensively as she followed Leo and Jason out. "I liked my theory better. The two of you would make for some fine, high-quality whores a la Moulin Rouge."

"Stop it now, Rey!", chided the blonde as he opened the truck again. "Anyway, boys, way more important questions than that!"

"And what?", asked Percy curiously as he grabbed a box.

Nico was fast and grabbed the other end, smiling charmingly at the Sea Prince. Frank huffed at the 'charming Italian'-move that the Ghost Prince was once again pulling, instead grabbing the heaviest of the boxes, with earned him an admiring stare from Leo (and, in return, a huff from Nico).

"What is in that box labeled with 'If you open it, we will cut your head off'?", asked Jason, pointing at the giant, heavy box Frank was carrying. "And why is it so heavy? Me and Rey tried lifting it before, I think I dislodged my shoulder doing so."

Hazel raised an intrigued eyebrow at the bright, dark blush that started to spread over both boys' faces. Humming curiously, she took a lighter box of her own and decided to help them out.

"Why are there so many boxes anyway? I mean, you've been living at camp, Leo. Not many possessions to be held there. And I don't even think your apartment in New York would have fit all that stuff, Percy", chuckled the daughter of Pluto curiously and cocked her head.

Percy looked at her, obviously relieved for the distraction. "Well, we need everything new! And I mean, sure, Leo is awesome, but he can't do everything at once. And I don't want to sleep on the floor, put my clothes on the floor, sit on the floor and eat from the floor until Leo has all the furniture finished. So we're living Swedish for now."

"For now!", warned Leo, waving an accusing finger. "I have everything planned out! These are only old furniture we got from bring and buys and flea markets. Only until I'm finished. Our house will be awesome and individual and great."

"Of course it will", smiled Piper, ruffling Leo's hair. "Can't wait to see once it's finished!"

"Yeah! We're going to throw the biggest party then!", declared Leo with a broad grin.

/break\

As evening approached, their friends had left and Leo and Percy found themselves alone in their very own house, for the very first time. Frank, Jason and Nico had, under Annabeth's commands, at least gotten the beds and the living room table set. Leo grunted as he collapsed on Percy's bed, next to the Sea Prince. Percy hummed, slowly opening one eye.

"That was exhausting", yawned the son of Poseidon. "I am not looking forward to getting the rest of our furniture set, Leo. Do we really need furniture?"

"_You_ were the one who said can't wait. Besides, the beds and the table stand, so it's only our closets missing for now. Everything else, I'll get done in the meantime", smiled Leo and turned to rest his chin on Percy's back. "You know that means you'll have to clean the house and get our stuff on some place for now, because I'll be busy doing all the work. You'll be my bitch, Jackson!"

He giggled and slapped Percy's ass once, making the Sea Prince chuckle. "_You_ will never have a bitch, Leo. Look at yourself, you're giggling like a little girl, just saying it. And don't say it. I've been horny ever since Nico smiled at me when we were carrying my clothes in..."

He heaved a sigh and stared dreamily out of the window. Leo hummed in understanding, shifting so he was cuddled up to the Sea Prince. His big, hazel puppy eyes forced Percy into caressing the soft curls on Leo's head, humming softly as he did so.

"Oh please", snorted Leo teasingly. "You think you had it bad? Have you seen Frank when he single-handedly lifted our... toy-box? We've barely been able to lift it up into the car together! And we had Paul's help! But he was carrying it around like it was empty! Imagine how easily he'll throw me over his shoulder and carry me to the bedroom! And have you seen _Hazel_?! When she put her hair up and had her flannel shirt tied up to show her muscular belly. And how that pushed her awesome boobs up! I swear, those two grow bigger every time I see her... I just want to take a nap on them and see how heavenly soft they feel!"

"You are adorable", snorted Percy with one raised eyebrow.

"Why?", frowned Leo confused.

"You think of boobs and the first thing popping up in your mind is taking a nap on them", laughed the Sea Prince, ruffling Leo's hair. "And that exactly is why you will never have a bitch!"

"Asshole", muttered the Latino flustered. "If you're not nice to me, we will cancel play night."

"No!", whined Percy with a pout. "I've been looking forward to it ever since we picked the house!"

Leo grinned broadly and pulled something from beside the bed where he had carelessly let it fall as he had laid down on the bed. Waving the small hand-pumps with the connection hoses with the butt-plugs at their other ends teasingly in front of Percy's face.

"I was thinking about seventh, eighth month?", grinned Leo with sparkling eyes, feeling his cock slowly hardening at the thought of it. "What do you say?"  
"Let's go all the way and make it nine", purred Percy and licked his lips, taking one of the pumps.

_That_ was the reason why they wanted to move in together. Grabbing the pump, the son of Poseidon bolted over to the bathroom, closely followed by Leo. Because living at Camp Half-Blood, or at home with Paul and his mom, didn't allow much time for masturbation. At least not for the excessive masturbating Percy and Leo preferred. Their shared preferences were what had brought them together to begin with. So they could share the pity and whining, but also the joy. Because they could fill themselves up with an enema, but Leo had actually managed to hurt himself once before, so helping each other out was the saver thing to do. This had been their second best dream, sharing their dirty fantasies, helping each other with them, talking to each other about their fantasies and their dream partners. Their preferred dream would, of course, be to live together with said dream partners and live those fantasies. But Percy had long since given up on having Nico and Leo had never even dared to hope that he could have Frank and Hazel...

"Ninth month? That'll give me cramps again", muttered Leo with a frown and licked his lips. "Okay. Let's try it. I think we've been training hard enough to get that in."

"If the others knew that we moved here together so we could walk around all day long with our bellies filled with water to look pregnant, they would send us to a shrink", laughed Percy.

"All day...?", repeated Leo, his eyes sparkling again.

"All. Day. Long", purred Percy delighted. "Now come and let's get started!"

/break\

The two of them had been living together for two whole weeks now and even though Leo spend much time working on the furniture and Percy spend just as much time on cleaning up, they still had enough free time for their little games. The son of Poseidon hummed softly as he stayed his hips, as much as his extended stomach allowed.

"I love the way that dress sways when I'm that round", grinned the Sea Prince, pulling on his barely-ass-covering blue dress with frills and ribbons. "Pregnancy clothes are so cute. Oh gods, Clarisse would kill me if she'd hear me say stuff like that."

"Pf, that's nothing, look at the way my legs look in that dress!", yelped Leo, stretching one leg out.

"That's because you waxed them last night", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

The Latino sighed and collapsed on the red leather couch, folding his arms over his big midsection. Percy grinned as he sat down next to him, snuggling up to the son of Hephaestus.

"Do you have them finished?", chimed the Sea Prince with begging eyes.

"Oh! Right!", grinned Leo sheepishly and pulled two silver rings out of his dress pocket. "I engraved them this morning. Sorry, been so busy with our bedroom furniture..."

"No need to be sorry", laughed Percy and shook his head. "I mean, you already finished the kitchen and the living room. You're pretty amazing like that. Now gimme, I wanna see!"

The Sea Prince grabbed them and turned the two cock-rings around, tracing the engraving with his fingers. One said 'Property of Nico di Angelo', the other read 'Toy of Frank & Hazel'. Percy hummed delighted and handed Leo's back to the Latino before putting his own on.

"I still don't really get why you get off of not getting off", frowned Leo a little confused, still putting the cock-ring on. "I mean... The whole point of playing pretend is that we masturbate at the end of the day to the conclusion of the fantasy we created in the course of the day, right?"

"It's part of the punishment", huffed Percy and blushed. "I mean, I can't spank myself, can I? And _you_. I will never let you spank me again, you just... you were way too soft. But I want a punishment in this. With a cock-ring I can imagine that Nico forbade me to come without his permission. Works even without Nico actually being here."

Leo laughed at that and nodded. "Okay. I guess that makes sense... Anyway, come on! I have to show you something! I've been working on it all day while you were cleaning the basement!"

The Latino grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him along upstairs. Percy had to suppress a giggle as they waddled past the big mirror in the hall. They were _huge_ and those maternal clothes looked kind of ridiculous on them, but on the same time also sort of cute.

"Where are you going, Leo?", asked the son of Poseidon confused.

"The big spare-room. I finished it", grinned Leo proudly as he reached the master bedroom at the end of the hall, located right in the middle of the two smaller bedrooms that Leo and Percy occupied (they hadn't wanted to fight over who would get the bigger bedroom so they had agreed to let it stay empty for now). "It took me a while, but I really hope you like it."

He slowly opened the door, giving Percy the opportunity to gape in awe. "It's... beautiful..."

And it was. It was a nursery, but not just any nursery, it was the perfect nursery. The walls were adored with painting. On the wall opposite them sat a giant volcano on a tropical island, surrounded by a beautiful ocean. Kind of like them, the firebug and the Sea Prince. But the ocean wasn't just that, the picture also showed what was beneath the sea, a beautiful coral riff drawn on the lower half of the wall. The wall on their right showed the underworld, with dark shadows swirling around the most breathtaking jewels. Obviously Hazel and Nico, and Percy could even recognize the faint, ghostly, blurred lines of a silhouette that looked startling much like Bianca di Angelo (as seen by Leo on a photograph Percy still carried around from their quest to rescue Artemis and Annabeth). The wall opposite them was in old-fashioned Chinese style, even with the Great Wall and with a big dragon curled together in front of it. A dragon whose eyes looked suspiciously like Frank's. Percy instantly recognized that the drawings had been done by Rachel (which made him wonder when she had been around without him noticing it). The room was decorated with the most adorable furniture and many hand-made toys, both old-fashioned wood and tricky little automatons. And in the center of the room stood a baby bed. Or, well, two baby beds, but both in the same frame. Festus' head was set between them and it looked like mighty dragon wings were cradling the two cribs. One had blue sheets with little fishes and the other had red sheets with tiny dragons.

"Oh, Leo", whispered Percy and frowned, turning worried eyes to the Latino.

"What?", asked the son of Hephaestus confused. "You don't... like it?"

"It's perfect", smiled Percy and walked over to hug Leo close. "But... you know it's not real. You and me, we're not pregnant. And we probably never will, at least not with Frank's and Nico's children. Why did you put yourself through doing all of this?"

"I...", started Leo and frowned before burying his head in Percy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"You're nesting", chuckled the Sea Prince amused.

"I'm what?", frowned the confused Latino.

"Dad said that's normal for us", grinned Percy sheepishly. "Like that strong urge to submit and the wish to be pregnant. He said that he's seen it often before with other sons of his. Boys with that special ability feel everything intensified, with the gene to bear children also comes the enhanced wish to please and to protect and nurture. It's why we love playing pretend so much."

Leo sighed and nodded against Percy's shoulder. Sometimes he hated being 'special', as Percy had called it. This being special had been how the two of them had first bonded, why the two of them had started sharing secrets and desires with each other. Because they were both boys with the ability to carry children. With Percy it was a special ability some sons of Poseidon carried because they were as life-bearing as the sea. And with Leo it came with his fire, like a phoenix who brought life from the ashes. But, as Percy had softly explained to him even before, being a boy with these genes and these hormones had 'screwed them up', that was how Percy had phrased it, because they both felt that immense urge to submit to someone and to let someone to really weird stuff to them, that was how Leo phrased it. It had felt good, finally confiding these things to someone, finally not feeling like a total freak anymore because he wasn't the only one feeling that way. Ever since then, Leo and Percy were like brothers. That was how their shared play pretend sessions had started.

"But... But it would be so nice", whispered Leo, turning some so he could look at the wickedly awesome baby bed with the protectively curled metal dragon. "You and me, being pregnant at the same time. Our babies could grow up as siblings here. I just... can I have this room...? Please?"

"Of course, firebug", whispered Percy with a soft smile. "We'll keep it that way. It looks nice. Now come downstairs, I want to show you our torture dungeon I finished today."

"T—Torture dungeon?", yelped Leo stunned and let Percy lead him downstairs again.

"Well, I figured we'd need nice display cases for our dildo-collection. And the butt-plug-collection. And the vibrator-collection. Also, we got running water downstairs so I even prepared a corner just for our enema-sessions", grinned Percy wickedly. "Oh! I even hung our whips and crops up on the wall. Looks nicer than in a cardboard box beneath the bed. And I ordered one of those neat chairs from the woman-doctors, the ones where you can put your legs up and someone else can enjoy you all the way... Okay, maybe I'm thinking of a wrong usage for those things, but whatever."

Leo was panting as they reached the basement. The torture-dungeon, he corrected himself. Curiously opening the door, he peeked in to stare in awe. All their nifty toys were presented nicely, making finding one extremely easy finally, compared to how they had to shuffle through different boxes before. Display cases with glass-doors presented all the toys they had collected together over the past months. The whips and crops really were looking nice, the way they were hanging on the walls. Right opposite the door was also a very big closet, probably with all their costumes and girl clothes. In the middle of the room were the fuck-machines Leo had built, with a comfortably cushioned seat to rest on while a water-wheel-like apparatus with different-sized dildos that would rotate and fuck the down-laying person for a certain amount of time before it automatically switched to the next dildo. Leo proudly called it the Fuckinator 2000, even though Percy always laughed at that name, at least until he found himself at the machine's mercy.

"So...? How do you like it?", grinned Percy proudly and handed Leo a key. "We don't want visitors to stumble in on this. I really don't want to explain any of this."

"True", nodded Leo with a thoughtful frown. "But it's pretty perfect. Damn, I love this house."

"Of course you do", snorted Percy, ruffling the Latino's curls again. "You got a whole work room in the attic, a sex dungeon in the basement and a pretend nursery on the first floor."

"Oi", huffed Leo, batting the hand away. "You're one to talk. You have a _pool_."

"You don't hear me complaining about the house or anything", hummed Percy with a grin. "Now come, time for a nap. Putting all of this together made me tired."

/break\

One month of living together was what it had taken Leo and Percy to get everything clean, homey and with Leo's self-made furniture. But it had totally been worth the work. The Latino took a deep breath as he entered the house, already smelling the fresh cake Percy must have baked while Leo had been grocery shopping. Not spotting his roommate anywhere, he checked the pool and then headed downstairs to their play room. Leo giggled as he heard Percy's moans.

"Laugh about it's name one more time, I dare you", grinned Leo as he entered the room and found Percy laying beneath the Fuckinator 2000, currently getting impaled on a horse-sized, purple dildo. "You love that thing, don't you? Oh, why am I even asking such obvious questions? Answer me that instead, how long is your session still taking? I've started feeling awfully empty ever since I've been in aisle five. Help me with an enema, please?"

"J—Just five more minutes with the big one", moaned Percy, thrusting back against the thick toy. "H—How big do you want it t—today?"

"Okay", beamed Leo and stripped down, sitting down on their gynecology chair that had arrived two days ago, comfortably laying his legs up. "Mh, I don't know? How much do you have inside? Oh, don't give me that look, even while laying down, I can see that you're filled up again. You're such a water-whore, Jackson."

"Says the one depending on me so much that you take whatever pregnancy-stage I chose", chuckled Percy breathlessly as the toy within him slowed down. "I got five months today. That fine?"

"Sounds good", nodded Leo with a grin. "I always admire how you can keep the water inside even while the Fuckinator is working your hole."

"Training", replied Percy proudly, grabbing the butt-plug next to him. "But it's still easier with a plug inside. Talking about training, have you talked to Annabeth and Piper today?"

"Mh? No, why?", asked Leo curiously as Percy grabbed a hand-pump on his way over.

"They IMed earlier when I was in the shower", mumbled Percy and blushed brightly. "Anyway, they said they'll be on vacation with Jason and Reyna for the next two weeks."

"Oh", nodded Leo with a frown. "Sounds like two boring weeks then."

"Well, not that we have money for a vacation", chuckled Percy amused and tilted his head, slowly inserting the right end into Leo's tight hole. "I spend our last we're-not-supposed-to-have-it-money on the chair you're currently sitting on. Everything else will go straight to Hazel and Nico to pay them back. Which reminds me, we need to start looking for jobs..."

"I don't want to work", whined the Latino as Percy started to slowly fill him with water. "I want to be a stay-at-home-mom and I want to tinker at home and you said you'd teach me cooking..."

"We _need_ to work", chuckled the son of Poseidon in a chiding manner. "We're not stay-at-home moms, even if we want to be. We have debts we need to pay, we need money for the food on our tables, the clothes in our closets and the toys down here. So we need jobs."

"Or sugar-daddies", suggested Leo cheekily. "I'm in for sugar-daddies."

"As if you would ever let anyone aside from Frank, Hazel and, in lack of them both, me near that sweet ass of yours", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes, pinching one of Leo's ass-cheeks. "And damn, that ass _is_ sweet. Did anyone ever tell you that you have a beautiful asshole?"

"Oddly enough, no", grunted the Latino amused, suddenly groaning as the first cramp hit him at the amount of water that was stretching him. "Not a compliment you get often."

"But you do", hummed Percy with a short nod, circling the plugged hole with one finger. "It looks pretty, so pinkish and red compared to your caramel skin."

Leo blushed and groaned as more and more water filled him. "Says the one with the rosy entrance right between his white, white cheeks. You should consider taking naked sunbaths."

"The last time I did that, Lord Apollo suddenly appeared and offered to spank my ass until it matches my facial color", muttered Percy, blushing at the mere memory. "Not my fault that had embarrassed me so much that I turned red. Stupid god."

"Still a miracle that you didn't agree to that", snickered Leo teasingly. "I've heard most of your masturbating-times and they like always include things like 'Oh no, please Master Nico, don't spank me so hard'. That's the thing that makes you harder than anything, aside from being pregnant with Nico's kid, doesn't it?"

Percy's blush was answer enough. Leo yelped as the Sea Prince harshly pulled the plug with the pump out and replaced with with an air-tight plug, that was shoved in with a hard thrust.

"Don't get cheeky, firebug", warned the son of Poseidon. "I've seen the longing glances you've thrown at Hazel when she had helped us dusting the carpets. Don't tell me you haven't been imagining being beneath those hard hits of hers."

The Latino stuck his tongue out at his roommate and stood, marching over to the closet. Throwing the doors open, he looked around curiously, tilting his head. The Sea Prince came to join him.

"What to wear, what to wear?", hummed Leo, tipping his chin thoughtful.

"How about...", started Percy and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist, resting his chin on the Latino's shoulder. "The maiden dresses? You were talking about being a stay-at-home mom earlier. How about we play maidens today?"

"Oh yes", agreed Leo enthusiastically, grabbing the short dresses.

As they got dressed, they noticed that the dresses were being very tight around the midsections. Percy smiled as he watched Leo spin before grabbing the Latino's hands.

"Come on", ordered the Sea Prince. "Let's play..."

"Frank, Hazel and Nico are at work and if we don't finish cleaning everything until they're home, they will punish us horribly hard", finished Leo hastily, nearly stumbling over his sentence.

"You love the idea of being a household-slave, don't you?", snorted Percy amused.

"I want to stay at home and I want to have time to do the stuff I like. I'm fine with cleaning and cooking, but a punishment in the evening if I haven't finished my duties by the end of the day would be the inspiration I'd need to do that part of the job", grinned Leo sheepishly.

"And having me by your side wouldn't be enough?", huffed Percy offended.

He grabbed the dusters from the walk-in closet next to the living room to hand one over to Leo, feeling that satisfyingly unsatisfying sensation of being hard already but having a cock-ring to stop him from experiencing more. The two of them fell into their routine of cleaning, occasionally talking about what they had fantasized about last night or how they pictured this day to end if Nico, Hazel and Frank would really return home to them.

"Nico is going to spank me so hard for not making the bed", gasped Percy in pretend-panic.

"Frank demanded chocolate-pudding for dessert, if not he will be very angry. But Hazel wanted me to polish her shoe-collection. I can't manage to do both...", sighed Leo worried.

"Well, who is going to punish you harder?", asked Percy, cleaning the window-door to the veranda.

"Frank is probably going to fuck me hard in the form of a wolf again, he always knots me as punishment when I fail to do as he says", sighed Leo fake miserable. "But Hazel is going to whip my ass until I won't be able to sit for weeks... How am I supposed to decide between those two?"

"Then... How about we go and bake some muffins instead of working?", giggled Percy. "Then you'll get both and Nico gets to punish me for being tardy again."

"Yes, let's bake some chocolate muffins, Frank lo... loves chocolate... muffins..."

The smile on Leo's face died down and he slowly let the duster sink to the ground. Percy was already half way to their kitchen when he noticed the lack of Leo beside him. Frowning confused, he turned to look at the Latino, just to notice the honestly miserable look on Leo's face. Tilting his head worried, he walked back to Leo and patted his back. The Latino was staring down at the frills of his maiden dress in distaste and anger.

"What are we doing here, Percy?!", asked the son of Hephaestus harshly.

"What do you mean?", asked Percy confused.

"Frank loves chocolate muffins!", exclaimed Leo and stared at him teary-eyed.

"I don't... understand...?", frowned the very confused son of Poseidon.

"He loves chocolate muffins! That's _real_! He really loves chocolate muffins, but he won't come home to eat my chocolate muffins!", screamed Leo into Percy's face, tears running down his cheeks. "I can bake as many muffins as I want, that won't make this Frank's home, he won't come in here and punish me for not baking any! He won't ever come here to return home to me! This is stupid! All of it! This—This stupid, stupid nursery I did, it's only collecting dust and it will always only be collecting dust because they don't want me, they will never want me and-"

Leo talked faster and faster, more tears running down his face until the sobbing made it impossible for him to talk at all. Instead the son of Hephaestus started to curl himself together on the couch, making himself as small as possible, still babbling on about how they would never consider this their home. Percy was at a loss as to what he was supposed to do now. He had never seen Leo have such a nervous breakdown. He had no idea how he could help his friend.

"L—Leo, just stay here, I'll come back right away, okay?", asked Percy pleadingly.

He stumbled out of the living room and into the bathroom, turning the water on with shaking hands, praying to Lady Iris for a rainbow. The sunlight from the window caught the water-stream, creating a small rainbow, making Percy sigh in relief. He grabbed two drachmas from the little stand beside the sink and threw them into the rainbow.

"Please, please, please, Lady Iris, let me talk to someone in the underworld palace, I don't care if it's Nico or Hazel or Frank, just anyone", pleaded Percy.

/break\

"I'm bored", hummed Hazel, twirling her hair. "I hate Sundays. If I could at least be at work, it would be easier to not think about how cute Leo is if I would be distracted with a case..."

She was leaning against Frank's chest, who was playing with Nico some kind of card game. "You could join us, sis. If you're that bored."

"No, I-", started the daughter of Pluto, just to be interrupted by a rainbow.

Nico nearly fell off the bed as he saw the completely desperate face of Percy in the rainbow. "Percy? What's wrong? What happened? You look like you saw a ghost..."

"I—I don't know. I think Leo's having a panic attack and I don't know how to help him", sobbed Percy confused. "Please come here, please. I don't know how I can help him..."

"What?", grunted Frank with a glare. "Why-"

"We can ask that once we're there", chided his girlfriend. "We're on our way, Percy. Just calm down so you can explain to us what happened, okay?"

The Sea Prince nodded stiffly as Frank and Hazel practically tackled Nico. Not that the son of Hades needed any words. He hated seeing Percy like that and he knew that Frank was short of a panic-attack himself just _hearing_ that Leo wasn't right. They needed to head to Miami and shadow-traveling was the fastest way to go. Closing his eyes, he opened the shadows.

The next thing he saw was not what he had expected. Leo and Percy were sitting next to each other, Leo crying and mumbling stuff that could not be understood and Percy crying as he was feeling helpless and he hated feeling that way, especially when it was about his friends. What was the unexpected part however was that the two boys were wearing very short, black French maiden dresses, their smooth, hairless legs dangling over the couch. Wide, sea-green eyes stared up at him hopeful as the Sea Prince stood up to walk over to him. That was when Nico saw the next shocking thing. Percy's belly was round, like pregnant-round. And with a look at Leo, as he watched Frank and Hazel sitting down on either side of the Latino and pulling him into a hug, Leo was about as round as the Sea Prince. Nico locked eyes with his sister questioningly while hugging Percy.

Hazel returned her brother's look, one arm wrapped around Leo's back, his other hand resting on top of the obviously rounded stomach. Frank opposite her looked completely desperate, nearly worse so than Percy. He looked like his head was ready to explode.

"Please don't cry, Leo, please", asked the Canadian, tenderly caressing Leo's very smooth and soft thigh with one hand in a soothing manner. "Please calm down and talk to us. What's wrong?"

"That's a question I would like to have answered too", grunted Nico, slowly grabbing Percy's face and bringing some distance between them. "You should have told us."

"I did? I just called you", mumbled the Sea Prince confused.

"No. That you're _pregnant_", emphasized Nico with a shake of his head. "Is that why you decided to move away? Because you hoped we would not notice your pregnancies? Are you... Are you in a cult of some kind? In an abusive relationship? Is Leo crying because of that?"

"D—Do they have the same father?", asked Hazel, looking over at Percy worried. "You're what? Five months? Both of you? At the same time? Is this.. a cult-thing? Is... is he mistreating you?"

"What? Pregnant?", yelped Frank wide-eyed. "B—But... _Who_? Who did it? I'll tear his dick off if he knocked you up and left you like that! Where is that jerk? Show me!"

"Enough. Enough!", screamed Percy, holding his head. "Please be silent. So I can answer."

The three others shut up and stared at him wide-eyed, Hazel cradling Leo's head between her boobs. Nico tenderly laid his arms around Percy's waist and led him over to the couch to sit by the others.

"Well? Please, Percy. Explain to us why Leo is such a mess and why you're pregnant and why you're wearing such short, skanky outfits and why... you're wearing a... collar with a tag that says that you're my... pet?"

Nico stared intensely at the blue collar with the silver plate, but the engraving didn't chance. While Percy was busy blushing, Hazel turned Leo's head so she could take a look at the red collar. Frank made a very animalistic noise as he read what was written on it, a positive animalistic noise (what was it saying about Nico's life that he could tell which ones of Frank's grunts mean what?) so Nico assumed that it has something to do with Hazel and Frank (that big, fat victorious grin on Hazel's lips did not get past him either).

"What happened, Percy?", grunted Frank demandingly.

"W—We were just playing, like we always do, but he suddenly started crying about how it will never be true anyway and now you've read the tags anyway so you know what kind of freaks we are so I can as well spill it out for you, can I?", started Percy rambling, playing with the seam of his skirt. "We're not pregnant, we use enemas to look pregnant though. That's why we wanted our own place, so we can walk around like that without someone asking stupid questions and how do you guys even know that we can get pregnant?"

"We know. Well, Annabeth may have babbled on about it once and we kept bothering her until she spilled it", smiled Hazel softly, trying to look reassuringly. "But what do the collars mean? And what exactly were you two playing?"

Percy turned the brightest shade of red, but he also took a deep, calming breath. "We play pretend. We pretend that we're pregnant. That... that I'm pregnant with Nico's child and Leo's pregnant with Frank's child and that we're stay-at-home moms and that you guys... give us certain duties we have to fulfill around the house until you return home from work and if we don't, you punish us. W—We always play that, but this time, when we were talking about how Hazel would punish Leo if he didn't do some thing while Frank would punish him if he didn't do another thing, I suggested how he could simply not do both and earn himself two punishments so we could as well bake some muffins. And then he started screaming how... how Frank loves chocolate muffins and how that is real and all our games aren't and how all of this has no sense or meaning at all because it will never be real and then he started crying... A—And I know you guys are probably completely disgusted right now and want to leave, but please make him stop crying, please, I don't know what to do..."

Frank was staring slag-jawed at the Sea Prince, his hand on Leo's thigh starting to tremble as he tried to filter through that long and fast-talked rant. Then he turned to stare at the tag on the collar that was saying that Leo was the 'Pet of Frank & Hazel'. He could feel the blood draining from his brain down to his groins. The tender caress tightened on the smooth skin. Smooth for him. Leo was dressing up and looking hot and adorable and ready to serve just for him and Hazel.

"Leo", whispered Frank hoarsely. "Leo. Look at me."

The Latino was reluctant, his tears slowly dieing down as he stared at Frank with those big, innocent hazel eyes of him. That innocent look went straight to his groin.

"Hey, you stopped crying", smiled Hazel in a praising voice, patting his head. "There's a good boy."

"You know, you _should_ stop crying. All that talk about muffins is making me hungry", grunted Frank with a nod and a slightly teasing grin. "We need to discuss what kind of punishments you want though. But you better start baking right now."

"D—Don't play with him", warned Percy in full protective-big-brother-mode.

But before he could say anything else, Nico grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "The only ones who enjoy playing are the two of you, it seems. Now shut that sweet mouth of yours and let my sister and Frank have what they wanted for so long. So... you're not pregnant. You're just pretending to be pregnant with _my_ child?"

"D—Don't play with me", warned the Sea Prince unsure, licking his lips.

"I'm not playing with you", reassured Nico softly. "I've just been imagining you pregnant with my child for so long now that it seems nearly ridiculous to me that you would have the same desires."

"I don't think we have the same desires. I'm a freak", frowned Percy with a glare.

"W—We both are", defended Leo his roommate. "If you'd see the rooms we prepared-"

"Leo! Shut up!", yelped the son of Poseidon wide-eyed.

"What rooms?", asked Hazel intrigued, running her fingers up and down Leo's thigh in a teasing manner, licking her lips. "Be a good boy and show us those rooms, Leo. The sooner you're completely honest with us, the sooner you will know if we truly want the same thing."

Frank, Hazel and Nico were positively ready to explode as they watched how agonizingly slow Percy and Leo were exchanging obviously meaningful glances. There were still so many questions and so much excitement and nervousness and the plans that already started to form in their minds.

"Okay", nodded Percy with a defeated sigh. "Damn you and your puppy-eyes, Valdez."

"You know you love me", grinned Leo and stood slowly.

His grin was replaced by insecurity however as he looked over at Hazel and Frank. It broke Hazel's heart to know that they deserved that look. The war, the way the couple had reacted to him at first. The way they had tried to exclude them, how rude they had been. But Frank was only used to being in love with Hazel and those sudden, intense desires for the Latino had confused him and being rude had been his defense mechanism. And Hazel? She was ashamed for it, but she had not known how to handle the odd desires either. The time she was from, it had been a different one. And the things she had started to want from Leo were no where near acceptable for those times. But now that the war was over, that she has had enough time to get used to this time and the customs and how open sexuality was, it had made Frank and Hazel realize just how much they _needed_ the son of Hephaestus in their lives. Throwing him an encouraging smile, she took his hand.

"Come on, show us what got you looking so proud earlier", smiled Hazel softly.

Leo nodded slowly and blushed as Frank took his other hand. As Hazel turned to look at her brother, she saw that he even had his arms wrapped around Percy's waist as though he was ready to stop the Sea Prince from running off. Judging by the embarrassed and panicked look in those sea-green eyes, it wasn't even that far-fetched an assumption.

The daughter of Pluto grew antsy as they followed their firebug down to the basement. The curiosity was replaced by a huge portion of arousal as she saw what she could only describe as a sex dungeon with a very impressive collection of toys and sex-torture devices.

"So that's why you never have money to buy books or DVDs when we talk about what's currently in", concluded the daughter of Pluto slowly, taking a closer look around. "Interesting. But I suppose anyone needs a hob—Oh my gods, what is _that_?"

"Leo calls it the Fuckinator 2000", snorted Percy, trying to escape from Nico's hold. "He built it. What? Don't look at me like that, Leo. You wanted to show them."

"Oh, you certainly have to show us", nodded Hazel eagerly. "Because if it works the way I assume it to work, I _need_ to see you on it, Leo. I don't believe that purple one could even fit into _anywhere_."

"Y—You... want to see me on it...?", asked Leo in a small voice.

"My brain short-circuited when I saw you in that dress, but as far as it's responding, it's telling me that this... thing is going to fuck whoever sits on it with those different dildos?", assumed Frank, earning himself a short nod from the Latino. "Then we _definitely_ need to see it. Just picturing how that purple monster is going to rip you open makes me hard."

Leo flushed a very bright red, now trying to hide himself. Hazel bit her lower lip, finding her firebug utterly adorable. Glancing at Percy, she saw what definitely was jealousy. Rolling her eyes, she elbowed her big brother and glared at him.

"What? Sorry. I was kind of distracted by imagining Percy on that gynecology chair, screaming my name with a doctor title in front of it while I fuck him", grunted Nico and blinked a couple of times. "What were we talking about? By the way, do you think I should become a doctor?"

"Nothing", chuckled Hazel, pleased by the blush on Percy's cheeks. "Leo just wanted to show us the other room. They had been talking about two rooms, after all. And no, you would be a miserable doctor. Please stay a lawyer. If you're not there to keep me from disappearing into the janitor's closet with Frank constantly, we would never get any work done there."

"True enough", nodded Nico with a frown. "Is that a cat of nine tails? Damn, I'm sure that will paint your ass a brilliant red, Percy. Wait, don't shove me out of this little piece of paradise, Frank! Please! All the things I need to try on Percy! And what was that weird wheely-thing"?

"The Fuckinator 2000", replied Frank with a grunt and gulped. "And _I_ call dibs on it. We'll tie Leo to it before you get to tie Percy to it, no arguing."

"Fine", pouted the son of Hades with a glare. "Then I get Percy on that sweet chair. I just need a doctor's robe from somewhere... mh..."

"We... We have those", piped Percy in, in a soft voice. "I mean, a robe. We also have priest, angel, devil, nurse, maiden obviously, superheroes, princesses and princes... Uh... Leo and I like going shopping for clothes, I guess...?"

"Good hobby", nodded Hazel in approval. "I have to take a closer look later on. I'm assuming in that closet we just saw in the sex-dungeon, huh? I hope there is still some room for my leather outfit that I bought for whipping Leo."

"Y—You have a dominatrix outfit? For _me_?", yelped the Latino wide-eyed and red-eared.

"Everything for you, my cute firebug", smiled the daughter of Pluto and kissed him softly. "Now get walking and show me what kind of dirty fantasies are awaiting us upstairs."

"Yes. Please. More", nodded Frank eagerly. "I think my brain is imploding with all the things I want to do to you right now, Leo. And were there shackles on the wall?"

"I—It's a... torture-dungeon...?", replied the flustered Latino slowly.

"I like the sound of that", approved Frank with a short nod. "Justifies all the things I want to do to you, your cute little ass, your sweet mouth and those tempting nipples of yours."

"Please stop before you break his brain", interrupted Percy worried. "I don't think it can take much more before it shuts down..."

"True. The only thing missing is that his eyes blink with little ERROR signs", agreed Nico amused, sneaking lower with one hand to grab the supple ass beneath the frilly dress. "Mh, feels nice."

The Sea Prince yelped and glared at him, but he remained silent otherwise. Hazel chuckled slightly as Leo led them upstairs and to the master bedroom. All games and play died on her tongue as they approached that secret room. She had been wondering what was in there ever since those two had moved in together. She had been to both their bedrooms plenty of times, out of friendship-reasons of course, had seen Leo's work-room in the attic, the library, well with the basement she had always assumed that they would be having more of their stuff in there that still needed to be unpacked. But _this_ room had been tempting her worse than Bluebeard's secret chamber had. If only she would have had a key, because trying to sneak in had been one of her first ideas of course. But it had been locked. Looking over at her boyfriend, she wanted to see if Frank was as giddy as she was. A look into his eyes told her that he was still busy picturing Leo getting fucked by that giant purple dildo. They would need at least a week locked into this house with Percy and Leo for Nico and Frank to function properly again.

"I—It's embarrassing...", mumbled Leo as he fidgeted with the key.

"You just showed us your sex/torture-dungeon", grunted Frank skeptically. "What in the world could be in there that would be more embarrassing than that? Oh gods, don't tell me you pulled a Spike and built life-like sex-robots of us to satisfy you!"

"Damn. Why didn't _I_ think of that?", cursed Percy beneath his breath and pouted. "Or you!"

"I have no idea what he's even talking about!", defended Leo wide-eyed, finally unlocking the door.

"Hush now, bo-", started Hazel good-natured, but her sentence died on her tongue.

She had pictured many, many different things for this room. Heck, one had even been from Bluebeard right away, even though that had been the most unrealistic one. But none of her versions had included the most charming and individual nursery possible. It looked like Frank, Leo, Nico, Percy and her souls had merged to form this room.

"W—What is this...?", asked Frank slowly and stepped up to the painted dragon on the wall.

"Like I said", started Percy softly and stepped up to the blue part of the Festus cradle. "We like playing pretend. Leo... can really get into a game. It's... I like sitting here sometimes, when the nights are long and lonely and try to imagine th... that Nico is just outside, rocking our baby to sleep... It's... a dream, I guess. Leo put most of it together alone."

"Aside from the interior. You put all the awesome fun-stuff in, like the little fort with the slide for when the babies are older and that cool treasure-like box for the toys", added Leo brightly, before dimming some. "I—I mean, for the, well, the... pretend babies..."

He frowned and folded his hands over his stomach, miming the pose Percy had taken ever since entering. Frank tilted his head, still staring at all the amazing stuff in the room. When he turned to look at his girlfriend and his future brother-in-law ('a tragedy waiting to happen', to quote Clarisse) and then over to their miserable looking little Greeks, he made a decision.

"The sex toys and little devices of torture are nice and all", started the Canadian, slowly choosing his words. "But I think we need to start this whole thing a little more classy. Now, the two of you put much thought into all of this, so tell me one thing: What's the best way to ensure that you'll get pregnant as soon as possible so we won't have to fill you up with water like balloons every day to enjoy that cute look on you? Because that whole waddling and grabbing your bellies protectively is really adorable. You would look hot when pregnant. And we don't want this room to collect any more dust than it already has, now do we?"

Percy and Leo were staring at him with open mouths and wide eyes before simultaneously turning around, Percy to stare at Nico and Leo to stare at Hazel, but both with begging eyes. The siblings smirked at each other before each wrapped their arms around their chosen Greek. Frank grinned broadly as he joined Hazel and Leo, nuzzling his nose into Leo's curls.

"A—Are you for real? D—Do you really want me? With all my weirdness?", asked Leo unsure.

"All the shifting I did during the war, you know my animal side started to bleed in and fuck it, my inner wolf had been telling me to breed you like a bitch ever since I've first smelt that you're in heat—I mean, ready for impregnation, humans don't go in heat, I know that", grunted Frank.

"Funny you would mention your wolf", smirked Percy teasingly. "Because just this morning, Leo had been talking about-"

He was, much to the dismay of Hazel and Frank and the relief of Leo, interrupted by Nico's lips. "Brother. Stop interrupting him when he has important things to say."

The half-Italian smirked at her teasingly, his hands gliding lower to grab Percy's ass and lift the son of Poseidon up onto the changing unit so he could be standing between Percy's legs. "Nothing he has to say could be more important than kissing, for sure. Well, aside from if he'll tell me how much he loves me or how much he wants me to fuck him or how he wishes for a harder punishment, _or_ how he is pregnant."

Percy blushed and hid his face in the crook of Nico's neck, at least until Frank coughed a couple of times to gain his attention. "Right. Leo had been talking about how he wished to be punished by you by getting knotted when you fuck him in wolf-form. And believe me, that horse-sized dildo had not been my idea, if you know what I mean."

The Latino stared wide-eyed at Percy as though he was the worst traitor possible. Frank growled pleased, inhaling the sweet scent of arousal coming off the son of Hephaestus, just as Hazel slapped Leo's ass playfully and smirked at them.

"How about the two of you go to the bathroom to get rid of the water. Because the next enema the two of you will be getting is a cum-enema, just to make sure there are enough swimmers competing so one can win", chimed the daughter of Pluto with an innocent smile. "We will meet you downstairs. I figure the sex-dungeon is a better place to breed the two of you like bitches than the lovingly put together nursery, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, ma'am!", yelped Percy and Leo.

The two nearly ran into each other as they tried to hurry to the bathroom, leaving their doms alone and highly amused. Hazel, Nico and Frank made their way downstairs to the basement again, where the three of them slowly shed their clothes and sat down on the round bed that was standing right in the middle of the dungeon, between the Fuckinator 2000 and the gynecology chair. The daughter of Pluto smiled pleased as Percy and Leo entered the room, unsure and very naked.

"Why are you... doing this though?", asked Percy suspiciously as he climbed onto the bed.

"Because, and as I already said so, I want to see you pregnant with my child", smiled Nico amused and climbed on top of the Sea Prince. "I like the idea of returning home to you, instead of the underworld. Or why do you think Frank, Hazel and me switched to a law firm in Miami? We're not as big beach fans as you are. We just wanted to be closer to you."

Leo climbed the bed from the other side, so his head was resting next to Percy's but his body was pointing into the other direction so Hazel was actually locking eyes with her brother as she sat down between Leo's spread legs. The siblings of the underworld exchanged a wicked grin.

"And I _hate_ cooking and cleaning", declared the daughter of Pluto, caressing Leo's chest and stomach. "So I think you two came up with a great solution to that. You'll keep the house clean, the fridge full, the food delicious, the _babies_ happy and us satisfied and if you do fail to do certain things until we return from work, you will get spanked. Or whipped. Or put onto the Fuckinator for an hour. Depending on how much you disappointed us. You'd be like personal maidens, stay-home-moms _and_ our personal sex-slaves, all in one."

"B—But", started the Latino unsure as Frank started to attack his neck with his teeth.

"You _have to_, you know?", hummed Nico with a nod.

"Have to?", frowned Percy.

"Well, we can't just get a nanny for the babies, can we?", huffed Hazel with one raised eyebrow. "And _we_ already have very well-paid jobs that we certainly won't quit to stay with the children. Besides, you owe us so much money for this house, you have to work to pay that off somehow. By doing everything we want from you, whenever we want it."

Leo and Percy flushed bright red and for a second, Hazel thought she may have gone too far, but when she saw the sparkling in their eyes as they turned to look at each other, she chuckled slightly. Those two sure were really adorable little sluts. Humming silently to herself, she stood again. She had seen a nicely sized strap-on earlier. Ah, there it was. Grinning broadly, she took it out of the case and put it on. Such an adorable little thing, he even bought a strap-on for her. On second thought, she also grabbed two cats of nine tails and then returned to the bed.

"What do you want with those things?", frowned Frank confused.

Hazel chuckled slightly and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend while handing one of the whips to her brother, who gratefully took it. "Percy, Leo, you two better get onto all fours and put those asses of yours into the air, because you deserve a hard punishment for playing all alone instead of inviting us for so long now. Get up, both of you."

Percy and Leo stared at each other wide-eyed, but they still obeyed, both their asses pointing into the same direction. Frank frowned, but still sat down in front of the two to watch. While the Canadian got comfortable, Nico took a stand behind Percy and Hazel came to stand behind Leo.

"Scoot a little closer, you two. Then we can punish both of you at once", hummed Nico.

The two kneeling Greeks blushed embarrassed as the whipping started, Frank's eyes sparkling as he watched how Nico and Hazel hit the two by turns. Soon, the room was filled with screams and moans and begging as Percy and Leo were clawing at the sheets with tears in their eyes while it seemed that there was one whip constantly hitting their already sore rears.

"What?", chuckled the son of Mars amused. "Not how you imagined it?"

Leo stared up at him teary-eyed. "N—No... B—Better... Oh gods, please stop, please, I need you to fuck me now, please. I ache to be stretched by you now!"

"Y—Yes!", agreed Percy with a gasp. "I'm _so_ turned on right now, please, Nico. Please fuck me!"

The children of the underworld slowly stopped their administrations and put the whips aside, instead climbing onto the bed behind their lovers. Nico caressed the heated, burning-red ass of Percy tenderly, causing the Sea Prince to hiss and flinch.

"Now, no squirming, or don't you want me to fuck and impregnate you anymore?", smirked Nico.

The son of Poseidon bit his lips and pushed back against Nico's hand, hissing painfully at it, but still answering Nico's question just the way the Ghost Prince had wanted. Smirking victoriously, the son of Hades grabbed Percy's hips to hold him in place as he entered Percy in one hard thrust, the Sea Prince still being loose from the big plug that had kept the water inside him before.

"Be a good firebug and wrap your arms around Frank's neck", whispered Hazel, kissing Leo's shoulder. "We will be doubling you. I'm sure your hole is used to so much stretching, what with that _horse-sized dildo_ you seem to value so much, mh?"

Leo blushed and wrapped his arms around Frank, who slowly lifted him up. Wrapping his legs also around the Canadian, he waited for Hazel to penetrate him first. The daughter of Pluto enjoyed the whimpering sounds Leo was making as she rubbed against his sore behind.

"A little faster, Haze", huffed Frank irritating, staring enviously over at Nico who was already thrusting into Percy like the world depended on it. "I want some fun too."

"Sorry, my love", smiled Hazel apologetically. "And you, my love? Are you ready?"

As no answer followed, Frank nudged Leo's cheek. "She's talking to you, firebug."

"W—What?", blinked the Latino stunned. "B—But she said-"

"Really...? We are _not_ having that conversation, Leo Valdez", grunted Hazel warningly as she helped Frank entering the Latino. "We're not just going to knock you randomly up. You can not possibly be thinking that, Leo. We're here to stay. With you. And now be a good boy and _scream_."

On command, Frank and Hazel started to thrust in the same rhythm, hitting Leo's prostate hard. It was amusing for the children of the underworld to listen to Leo and Percy competing with their slutty moans and whorish demands for more.

"O—Oh gods, I need to come", gasped the son of Poseidon exhausted after what felt like eternity.

"Y—Yes", agreed the Latino between Frank and Hazel, trying to grab the cock-ring that was still around his dick. "I really need to-"

"No", growled Hazel and Nico at the same time.

"The two of you had been very naughty", grunted Frank, biting Leo's shoulders.

"And I did say you would be getting cum-enemas. You'll only get to come once you're as full as you've been before", smirked Hazel slyly.

"That's for filling yourselves up like that without letting us enjoy the view", added Nico wickedly.

"Oh gods", moaned Percy boneless beneath Nico. "Y—Your worst sadists than we dreamed of..."

"Yeah", nodded Leo with a dreamy expression on this face. "I love that..."

"Did I sound like I was complaining?", snorted Percy and stared at Leo with one raised eyebrow.

"You two are such sluts", grunted Frank and gave it one hard thrust before emptying himself within the Latino for the first time. "Hazel, do you think you could go upstairs and call in sick for us?"

"Good thinking, Frank", praised Nico as he burying himself as deep as possible in Percy to fill him with the first of many loads. "Say we have food poisoning. They know we live together. It'll give us a couple of days to fuck and fill those little sluts up."

"And try the toys!", added the son of Mars.

"And try the toys", nodded Nico with a smirk, pulling out of Percy just to flip him over. "Now spread your legs for round two. You're glad I'm a horny teenager and you turned me on enough to last a year today. You will not be leaving this bed for the rest of the week, not that I'll leave you in a state that would allow you to walk anyway."

"Don't sound so high and mighty", grunted Frank with a glare. "I'll have Leo round sooner than you'll fill Percy up to the level they had been on earlier."

"Challenge accepted", growled Nico back, grabbing Percy's legs harshly to thrust back in.

"Oh gods", moaned Percy and closed his eyed. "D—Did they really just bet who'd fill which one of us first with more cum...?"

"Uhu", nodded Leo as he was laid down in his original position; upside-down to Percy, so he could rest his read on Percy's shoulder. "Are you going to tie us down too for the... breeding...?"

Hazel laughed softly at that as she hurried out of the room to call their boss. She didn't want to miss any part of this show, but damn was she already wet from all the sounds Leo had been making... This was really a life she could get accustomed to.

/one year later\

"Nico is going to spank me so hard for not making the bed", gasped Percy as he hurried out of his and Nico's bedroom with a pillow in one hand. "But damn, I'm still so sore from last night..."

"Frank demanded chocolate-pudding for dessert, if not he will be very angry. But Hazel wanted me to polish her shoe-collection", grunted Leo as he was poking his head out of the nursery to look at Percy. "But Sparky and Bia had kept me so busy... I won't be able to finish both tasks..."

"Well, who is going to punish you harder?", frowned Percy and walked over to join Leo.

"Frank said he would be fucking me in wolf-form and knotting me if he doesn't get what he wanted. But Hazel is going to whip my ass until I won't be able to sit for weeks... I really shouldn't have built that spank-o-mate for her... How am I supposed to decide between those two...?"

"Then... How about we just go and sit with the babies for a while now until they come home?", giggled Percy. "Then you'll get both and Nico gets to punish me for being tardy again."

"Sounds like a great plan. My feet are killing me anyway", grinned Leo and nodded.

The two were only wearing short French maiden outfits and with every step they took,the skirts flipped up to reveal the brandings on their asses, stating Percy was the 'Private Whore of Nico di Angelo' and Leo was the 'Private Bitch of Hazel and Frank Zhang'. The dresses however were roomy in the front by now from where they had widened them during the higher stages of their pregnancies. Smiling slightly and playing with his wedding-ring, Leo leaned over the cradle to take the tiny, giggling Latina out of her bed while Percy was already snuggling the mini Italian girl.

"You two are not working. Again", grunted the gruff voice of Frank from behind. "We spend all day working and you two probably only sit here and enjoy your time with the kids. That's not fair. I want more time with Esperanza and with my favorite niece too."

He was loosening his tie as he, Hazel and Nico entered the nursery. Nico walked up to Percy to kiss him and tickle his daughter's stomach while Frank and Hazel went to circle Leo.

"You two know what that tone of voice means", hummed Hazel with a smile, kissing the baby. "Hello, Esperanza. You didn't make your mama and aunt Percy any troubles, right? Tell me, were those two being lazy again? Do you think mama and aunt Percy need to be punished?"

The baby giggled delighted upon seeing her mom and clapped, which made Nico smirk. "Sparky has decided. The two of you will be getting whipped after dinner. And then we'll get desserts. And I'm not talking about the chocolate pudding Leo was supposed to make."

"Wait", grunted Frank wide-eyed. "Don't tell me I'm not getting any chocolate pudding!"

"I didn't get to it", murmured Leo, chewing his lower lip apologetically.

The Canadian pouted and leaned in to whisper into Leo's ear. "I will fuck you all night long and I will _rip my knot out of your cunt_ just to fuck you again for that. You _promised_. You can't promise a man chocolate pudding and then don't deliver. That's just cruel."

"Don't always call his cute ass a cunt", chided Hazel irritated. "And watch your language around the babies. Bianca and Esperanza are too young to hear such things!"

"Why? They're the right age. They don't understand a word, so it doesn't matter", huffed the son of Mars confused and turned to ruffle his niece's hair. "Right, Bianca? You don't understand it anyway. Gods, how can you two be that cute?"

"It's simple", replied Nico, taking Bianca Maria from Percy to hold her high into the air which always made her giggle. "Because those adorable bundles of joy come after their mothers. Isn't that right, Bia? You're so perfect, my little angel. Aren't you just perfect?"

"You know... I was thinking... Maybe we could move the library over to Annabeth's house? I mean, we don't read anyway...", started Leo slowly, playing with Esperanza's curls.

"Are you trying to convince us that reading is stupid again?", snorted Hazel unimpressed.

"Actually, for once, no", grinned Percy broadly as Nico sat down on a rocking chair, because now Percy could sit down on his husband's lap. "We were thinking about moving Leo's workshop to the library. I mean, the attic is so big and he doesn't tinker that much anymore anyway. At least he doesn't tinker such big things these days."

"Why would Leo be willingly giving up the bigger space for his workshop?", frowned Frank confused and sat down on the other rocking chair with a bigger seating room. "The only rooms in this house he loves more than that are the basement and this room here!"

"Exactly", nodded Percy, stretching the word like it held all the answers.

Even Hazel looked slightly confused as she sat down next to Frank and pulled Leo so that he was kind of sprawled over both their laps. "Either you start beating around the bush, or we'll double your punishments. That dumb Bobofit-bitch from the DA had been driving me enough insane."

"We've been to the pharmacy and bought pregnancy tests. We're pregnant again", said Leo.

He yelped as Frank and Hazel nearly bashed heads as both of them tried to kiss him at the same time. Percy was glad he didn't have that problem and could just enjoy how Nico was ravishing his mouth right now. Closing his eyes, he tugged Bianca closer to his heart, making her giggle.

"We figured", panted the son of Poseidon with a blush, placing one hand on his for now flat stomach. "That we could turn the attic into a giant nursery. For the babies we are currently carrying and those that will follow. I mean... you can't be finished with breeding us after only two...?"

"I am Italian. We always love a big family", smirked Nico like a Cheshire cat. "This screams celebration! Bia, mia bella, what do you think about staying with aunt Piper and aunt Annabeth for a night so daddy can give mommy a big treat?"

"You know they're so small, they won't notice if we're in the basement, doing things", frowned Leo.

"If we are doing them for a whole weekend without a break, then they will notice", chuckled Hazel and kissed him, leaning in to lick his ear-shell. "I haven't gotten to see how horse!Frank fucks you in way too long. You being pregnant again calls for a big celebration. The kinky kind."

Nico chuckled as he saw the jealous glare in Percy's eyes, so he too leaned in to kiss his lover. "I asked Lou for a potion. I wanted to wait until your birthday, but I suppose this is worth spending it too. So you better start thinking of which animal you want to get fucked by."

"W—What?", yelped Percy wide-eyed and tried to gulp his arousal down. "I—I'll call Annabeth!"

"You two are such _brood mares_", snickered Hazel and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Are mommy and aunt Leo mares?", asked Nico, tickling Bianca's stomach. "You little foal, you."

"Wow. This family will be so fucked-up once they're older and know what's going on", blinked Leo.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
